wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
500 milionów Begumy/10
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział X | poprzedni=Rozdział IX | następny=Rozdział XI | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ X. Artykuł z niemieckiego przeglądu: »Unser-Jahrhundert«. Na miesiąc przed czasem, w którym zaszły dopiero co opowiedziane wypadki, pewien przegląd, noszący czerwoną okładkę i zatytułowany »Unser-Jahrhundert« (Nasze stulecie), ogłosił następujący artykuł, dotyczący Miasta-Francyi; artykuł ten podobał się bardzo wybrednym gustom niemieckiego cesarstwa, może dlatego, że z punktu wyłącznie materyalnego roztrząsał wszystko, co odnosiło się do miasta tego. »Opowiadaliśmy już czytelnikom naszym o nadzwyczajnem zjawisku, które ukazało się na zachodniem wybrzeżu Stanów Zjednoczonych. Wielka Rzeczpospolita amerykańska, dzięki znacznej liczbie emigrantów, należących do jej ludności, oddawna już przyzwyczaiła świat do niespodzianek, które tam następują jedna po drugiej. Ostatnią z nich i najdziwniejszą jest na prawdę ukazanie się Miasta-Francyi, o którem nikomu nie śniło się nawet przed pięciu laty, a które tak nagle dosięgło najwyższego powodzenia i znajduje się obecnie w kwitnącym stanie. »Cudowne to miasto jakby czarem powstało na pachnącem wybrzeżu Spokojnego Oceanu. Nie będziemy badali, czy tak jest w istocie, jak utrzymują, że pierwotny plan i pierwsza myśl przedsięwzięcia tego pochodzi od Francuza, doktora Sarrasin’a. Może to być, zwłaszcza, że doktor ów szczyci się pokrewieństwem z naszym słynnym królem Stalowym. A nawet, mówiąc nawiasem, powiadają, że podchwycenie znacznego spadku, prawnie należącego do Herr Schultze’a, przyczyniło się do założenia Miasta-Francyi. Gdzie tylko robi się cokolwiek dobrego na świecie, można być pewnym, że staje się to zawsze ze współudziałem niemieckim; z prawdziwą dumą podnosimy tę prawdę przy tej okoliczności. Ale bądź co bądź musimy udzielić czytelnikom naszym szczegółów dokładnych i autentycznych o tym nagłym wzroście wzorowego miasta. »Imię jego nie znajduje się na karcie. Nawet wielki atlas, składający się z trzystu siedemdziesięciu tomów in folio naszego znakomitego Tüchtigmanna, gdzie ze ścisłą dokładnością wskazane są wszystkie krzaki i drzewa starego i nowego świata, nawet w tym szlachetnym pomniku nauki geografii, zastosowanej do sztuki tyralierskiej, nie ma żadnego śladu Miasta - Francyi. Tam, gdzie się teraz wznosi nowe miasto, przed pięciu laty był pusty step. Miejsce to wskazane jest na karcie pod 43 stopniem 11’3 szerokości północnej i 124 stopniem 41’17 długości na zachód od Greenwich. Leży zatem nad brzegiem Oceanu Spokojnego, u stóp drugorzędnego łańcucha gór Skalistych, noszącego nazwę Cascade-Mounts, o dwadzieścia mil od przylądka Białego, w stanie Oregon, w Ameryce północnej. Z największem staraniem wyszukano i między wielu innemi dogodnemi miejscami wybrano to, które zdawało się być najodpowiedniejsze. Do przyczyn, które wpłynęły na ten wybór, zaliczyć szczególnie należy: strefę umiarkowaną, w której się znajduje, a która zawsze wpływała na rozwój cywilizacyi; położenie miasta w rzeczypospolitej federacyjnej i w państwie nowem jeszcze, które czasowo zapewniło mu niezależność i prawa podobne do tych, jakie w Europie posiada księstwo Monaco, z warunkiem przyłączenia się po pewnej liczbie lat do Związku; sąsiedztwo oceanu, który coraz bardziej staje się drogą kuli ziemskiej; grunt żyzny, nierówny i szczególnie sprzyjający zdrowiu; blizkość łańcucha gór, który zatrzymuje wiatr z północy, z południa i ze wschodu, tak, że tylko lekki wietrzyk od morza odświeża atmosferę miasta; mała rzeczka, której woda świeża, lekka, utleniona wskutek częstych spadów i szybkości biegu, przybywa do morza zupełnie czysta; nakoniec, port naturalny, bardzo łatwy do rozszerzenia, a utworzony przez długi przylądek, zakrzywiony w kształcie haka. Wspomnieć jeszcze należy o drugorzędnych korzyściach: blizkość pięknych kopalni marmuru i kamieni, pokłady karlinu, a nawet ślady ziarn złota. Wprawdzie, dla tej ostatniej okoliczności, o mało co nie odstąpiono od wybranej miejscowości, albowiem założyciele miasta bali się, by gorączka złota nie stanęła na przeszkodzie ich zamiarom. Ale na szczęście ziarnka były rzadkie i małe. »Wybór okolicy nastąpił wprawdzie dopiero po głębokich i poważnych badaniach, zajął jednak niewiele czasu i nie wymagał osobnej podróży; nauka o ziemi na tyle już teraz jest posuniętą, że nie wychodząc z gabinetu swojego, można powziąć dokładną i pewną wiadomość o najdalszych okolicach. »Kiedy kwestya ta została rozstrzygniętą, dwaj delegowani komitetu organizacyi wyruszyli z Liwerpoolu, w jedenaście dni potem przybyli do Nowego-Jorku, a za tydzień stanęli w San - Francisco; tu najęli parostatek, który w dziesięć godzin dostawił ich na wskazane miejsce. »W niespełna miesiąc porozumieli się z władzą, istniejącą w Oregonie; otrzymali koncesyę na pas ziemi, ciągnący się od morza do grzbietu Cascade-Mounts, a szeroki na cztery mile i za pomocą kilku tysięcy dolarów, skłonili pół tuzina plantatorów do zrzeczenia się praw rzeczywistych czy urojonych, jakie ci rościli sobie do tej ziemi. »W styczniu 1872 r. terytoryum było już zbadane, wymierzone, główne punkta wytknięte i armia z dwudziestu tysięcy kulisów chińskich, pod kierunkiem pięciuset nadzorców i inżynierów europejskich stanęła do dzieła. Plakaty przylepiane w całym stanie Kalifornii, oddzielny wagon stale dodawany do szybkiego pociągu codziennie wychodzącego z San-Francisco i obiegającego ląd amerykański, i codzienna odezwa w dwudziestu czterech dziennikach miasta tego, dostarczyły potrzebną liczbę robotników. Obeszło się nawet bez sposobu, który pewne towarzystwo proponowało, ofiarując się za małą stosunkowo cenę ogłosić wezwanie do robotników olbrzymiemi literami wyrzniętemi na szczytach gór Skalistych. Trzeba wiedzieć, że napływ chińskich kulisów do Ameryki zachodniej wielkie sprawił zamieszanie w cenach robotnika. Z tego powodu nawet kilka stanów dla zapewnienia środków utrzymania własnym mieszkańcom i dla zapobiegnięcia krwawym zajściom, musiało tłumy tych nieszczęśliwych wyrzucać z granic swoich. Założenie Miasta-Francyi w samą porę uratowało ich od zguby. Wyznaczono im jednostajną płacę dolara dziennie i pieniądze miano im dać dopiero po ukończeniu robót, a prócz tego dawano żywność w naturze, którą administracya miejska rozdawała codziennie. Takim sposobem uniknięto nieporządków i haniebnych spekulacyi, które bardzo często towarzyszą wielkim tym poruszeniom ludności. »Każdego tygodnia, w obecności delegowanych, składano do banku w San-Francisco zarobek pracowników, i każdy z nich odbierając go, musiał zobowiązać się, że nie wróci więcej do miasta. Konieczna to była ostrożność, dająca sposób pozbycia się ludności żółtej, która niewątpliwie bardzo niekorzystnie wpłynęłaby na zmianę typu i charakteru nowego miasta. Zresztą założyciele zachowali dla siebie prawo zezwalania na pobyt lub odmawiania go, co względnie łatwem czyniło zastosowanie tego sposobu. »Pierwszem wielkiem przedsiębiorstwem było przeprowadzenie gałęzi kolei żelaznej, która połączyła nowe miasto z Pacific-Rail-road i dotarła do miasta Sacramento. Unikano przytem starannie wszelkich wstrząśnień ziemi i głębokich przekopów, które mogłyby były źle wpłynąć na warunki zdrowia. Prace te, jako też roboty koło portu, prowadzono z nadzwyczajną szybkością. Już w miesiącu kwietniu pierwszy pociąg, w prostej linii z Nowego-Yorku idący, przywiózł do dworca Miasta-Francyi członków komitetu, którzy do tego czasu bawili w Europie. »W tym czasie zatwierdzono główne plany miasta, jako też szczegółowe, dotyczące pomieszkań i gmachów publicznych. »Nie brakło materyałów: jak tylko bowiem rozeszła się wieść o budowie miasta, natychmiast przemysłowcy amerykańscy zasypali wybrzeża Miasta - Francyi rozmaitymi, jakie tylko sobie wyobrazić można, materyałami budowlanymi. Założyciele mieli wszystko do wyboru. Postanowili oni użyć kamień ciosowy do gmachów narodowych tylko i do ozdoby, domy zaś miały być budowane z cegieł; naturalnie, że nie z owych zwykłych cegieł niezgrabnie ulepionych z gliny lepiej lub gorzej wypalonej, ale lekkich, równych sobie zupełnie co do kształtu, ciężkości i gęstości i zaopatrzonych w szeregi dziur cylindrycznych, równolegle do siebie idących w kierunku długości cegieł. Otwory te, stykające się z sobą przy ustawianiu cegieł, tworzą we wnętrzu ścian kanały otwarte na obu końcach swoich i takim sposobem dają przystęp powietrzu, które może swobodnie krążyć tak w zewnętrznych, jak w wewnętrznych ścianach domu. Takie urządzenie ma jeszcze tę ważną dogodność, że tłumi dźwięk i każdemu mieszkaniu zapewnia niezależność zupełną. »Zresztą komitet nie myślał wcale narzucać budowniczym jednego typu domu. Był nawet przeciwny tej nużącej i nieznośnej jednostajności. Ustanowił tylko pewną ilość stałych przepisów, których architekci obowiązani byli trzymać się: »1. Każdy dom będzie stał odosobniony na cząstce gruntu zasadzonego drzewami, trawnikiem i kwiatami. Należeć będzie do jednej tylko rodziny. »2. Żaden dom nie będzie miał więcej jak dwa piętra; powietrze i światło nie powinny bowiem być przywłaszczane przez jednych ze szkodą drugich. »3. Wszystkie domy będą o dziesięć metrów oddalone od ulicy, od której oddzielać je będzie krata wysoka po pas. Przestrzeń między kratą a fasadą domu będzie urządzona jako ogród kwiatowy. »4. Mury mają być robione z rurkowatych patentowanych cegieł, zastosowanych do podanego wzoru. Co do ornamentyki zupełna wolność pozostawiona jest architektom. »5. Dachy mają być płaskie, z lekka pochyłe na cztery strony, pokryte asfaltem i otoczone galeryą na tyle wysoką, by zapobiedz mogła wszelkim wypadkom; starannie urządzone ścieki mają ułatwiać natychmiastowy odpływ deszczowej wody. »6. Wszystkie domy będą zbudowane na sklepionych fundamentach, otwartych ze wszystkich stron i tworzących pod mieszkaniami rodzaj suteryn przewietrzających, które jednocześnie będą służyły za składy. Rury do wody i upusty, zgromadzone koło środkowego słupa sklepienia będą otwarte, by zawsze można było sprawdzić ich stan i w razie pożaru mieć na zawołanie potrzebną wodę. Hala ta, czyli skład, podniesiony na pięć czy sześć centymetrów ponad poziom ulicy, będzie starannie wysypany piaskiem. Drzwi i osobne schody bezpośrednio łączyć go będą z kuchniami lub spiżarniami tak, że wszystkie czynności gospodarskie załatwiać się będą nie rażąc ani wzroku ani powonienia. »7. Kuchnie, spiżarnie i inne gospodarskie miejsca, wbrew powszechnemu zwyczajowi, będą umieszczone na górnem piętrze i połączone z dachem, który takim sposobem stanie się dodatkową ich częścią na wolnem powietrzu. Dla łatwego przenoszenia wszystkich ciężarów na to piętro, urządzonym będzie kołowrót poruszany siłą mechaniczną, który za umiarkowaną cenę, tak jak sztuczne światło i woda, będzie służyć mieszkańcom. »8. Plan mieszkań pozostawiony jest osobistej fantazyi. Ale bezwarunkowo zakazane są w nich dwa niebezpieczne źródła chorób, prawdziwe gniazda miazmatów i laboratorya trucizny: dywany i papierowe obicia. Posadzki artystycznie wykonane z drogiego drzewa, ułożonego w mozaikę przez umiejętnych stolarzy, wieleby straciły na tem, gdyby je ukryto pod wełniankami wątpliwej czystości. Co do ścian, wyłożonych polewaną cegłą, blaskiem swym i rozmaitością przypominają wnętrza mieszkań w Pompei; trwałość ich i bogactwo kolorów o wiele przewyższają malowany papier, w którym tyle jest subtelnej trucizny. Ściany te myją się jak zwierciadła i szyby, tak, jak się czyszczą posadzki i sufity. Żaden zarodek choroby nie może się w nich przyczaić. »9. Pokój sypialny nie powinien służyć za gabinet do ubierania się. Zaleca się jak najusilniej, by pokój ten, gdzie upływa trzecia część życia, był jak najobszerniejszym, jak najprostszym i miał najwięcej świeżego powietrza. Służyć powinien tylko do spania; cztery krzesełka, łóżko żelazne ze sprężynowym spodnim materacem i wierzchnim wełnianym, często trzepanym, to są jedynie potrzebne w nim meble. Naturalnie, że pierzyny, kołdry pikowane i inne, jako potężni sprzymierzeńcy chorób zaraźliwych, bezwarunkowo są usunięte. Dobre wełniane kołdry, lekkie i ciepłe, łatwo dające się prać, doskonale zastąpią ich miejsce. Firanki i draperye nie są wprawdzie zakazane, ale przynajmniej trzeba starać się robić je z materyałów dających się często prać. »10. W każdym pokoju jest komin do palenia drzewem lub węglem kamiennym, jak kto zechce, ale każdy komin będzie koniecznie połączony z otworem dającym przystęp wolnemu powietrzu. Co do dymu, ten zamiast uchodzić dachem, podziemnymi kanałami udaje się do osobnych pieców, kosztem miasta zbudowanych w tyle domów, w stosunku jednego pieca na dwieście mieszkańców. Tam pozbywa się cząstek węgla, które był uniósł z sobą, i w stanie bezbarwnym zostaje wyrzuconym w atmosferę, do wysokości trzydziestu pięciu metrów. »Takie są stałe prawidła, których trzymać się trzeba przy budowie każdego prywatnego mieszkania. »Ogólne rozporządzenia są równie starannie opracowane. »Plan miasta jest nadzwyczaj prosty i regularny, tak, że łatwo bardzo rozwijać się dalej może. Ulice krzyżują się pod kątami prostymi, w równych od siebie znajdują się odległościach, jednostajną mają szerokość, wysadzone są drzewami i oznaczone porządkowymi numerami. »Co pół kilometra ulica, o trzecią część szersza od innych, nazywa się bulwarem albo aleją, mającą z jednej strony odkryty przekop, w którym idą koleje konne i drogi żelazne metropolii. Na wszystkich placach urządzone są ogrody publiczne, ozdobione tymczasowo pięknemi kopiami arcydzieł rzeźby, dopóki artyści Miasta-Francyi nie wykonają oryginalnych utworów, mogących godnie je zastąpić. »Wszystkie przemysły i wszystkie handle są wolne. »Chcąc otrzymać prawo osiedlenia się w Mieście - Francyi, dosyć jest mieć dobre świadectwo, które należy przedstawić; trzeba być uzdolnionym do jakiegoś stanu użytecznego lub do nauk wyzwolonych, w przemyśle, naukach, albo sztukach; trzeba również zobowiązać się do przestrzegania praw miasta. Próżnujące osobistości nie będą w niem cierpiane. Gmachów publicznych jest już wielka liczba. Najważniejsze z nich są: katedra, pewna ilość kaplic, muzea, biblioteki, szkoły, gimnazya urządzone z przepychem i znajomością warunków hygienicznych, prawdziwie godnych wielkiego miasta. »Zbytecznem byłoby mówić, że dzieci od lat czterech muszą wprawiać się w ćwiczenia umysłowe i fizyczne, które jedynie mogą rozwinąć w nich siły mózgowe i muszkularne. Przyzwyczajone są do tak wielkiej czystości, że plamę na prostych swych sukniach uważają za hańbę niemal. »Kwestya czystości osobistej i zbiorowej, jest zresztą przedmiotem głównej troskliwości założyciela Miasta-Francyi. Czyścić, czyścić bez końca, niszczyć wciąż miazmaty stale tworzące się w miejscach, gdzie ludność się skupia, takie jest najważniejsze zadanie centralnego rządu. W tym celu wszystkie kanały koncentrują się za miastem; materyał, przez nie sprowadzony, poddaje się działaniu pewnych chemicznych środków, i wreszcie zgęszczany już wywozi się codziennie na pola. »Woda leje się wszędzie strumieniami. »Ulice wyłożone drzewem lub asfaltem a kamienne chodniki tak są czyste, jak posadzka podwórza holenderskiego. Rynki z żywnością są przedmiotem bezustannego nadzoru; surowe kary czekają kupców, którzy się ośmielą spekulować zdrowiem publicznem. Ten, który sprzedaje nieświeże jaja, zepsute mięso, sfałszowane mleko, jest uważanym za truciciela, bo jest nim w istocie. Policya sanitarna, tak potrzebna, powierzona jest ludziom biegłym, prawdziwym specyalistom, którzy stosowne do tego celu nauki pobierali w szkołach normalnych. »Władza ich rozciąga się aż do praczkarni; te ostatnie zbudowane są na wielką skalę, zaopatrzone w maszyny parowe, sztuczne suszarnie a nadewszystko dezinfekcyjne izby. Bielizna wraca do właściciela swego wyprana z gruntu; starannie przytem przestrzega się tego, by nie mieszać bielizny dwóch rodzin oddzielnych. Ta prosta ostrożność nieobliczone sprowadza korzyści. »Szpitalów jest mało, bo ogólnie zaprowadzony jest system udzielania pomocy w domu, szpitale zaś przeznaczone są tylko dla cudzoziemców nie mających schronienia i tylko w niektórych wyjątkowych wypadkach. Nie trzeba zdaje się mówić, że myśl urządzenia szpitala w większym od innych gmachu i nagromadzenia siedmiuset lub ośmiuset chorych w jednem ognisku zarazy nie mogła powstać w głowie założyciela wzorowego miasta. Zamiast systematycznie łączyć chorych, tutaj, przeciwnie, starają się odosobnić ich od siebie. Leży to nietylko w ich własnym interesie, ale też i w interesie publiczności. W każdym domu nawet zaleca się, by o ile można trzymano chorego w osobnym pokoju. Szpitale są to budowy wyjątkowe i małych rozmiarów, czasowo potrzebne w nagłych wypadkach. »Dwudziestu, trzydziestu chorych najwyżej, dla każdego z nich pokój osobny, może się znaleźć w takich lekkich barakach zrobionych z drzewa sosnowego; co rok palą je regularnie i robią nowe. Ambulanse te, zbudowane podług jednego wzoru, są korzystne pod tym względem również, że można je przenosić podług woli w tę lub ową stronę miasta, stosownie do potrzeb, i że w miarę tych ostatnich można je przemieszczać. »Do służby zdrowia wprowadzono jedną bardzo dobrą nowość, mianowicie dołączono do niej pewną ilość osób, przeznaczonych do pielęgnowania chorych; w domu są one do tego obowiązku w szczególności przyuczone i utrzymywane przez centralną administracyę do użytku publiczności. Kobiety te, z przezornością wybierane, są dla doktorów nieocenioną pomocą. Wnoszą one do rodzin praktyczną umiejętność, tak potrzebną a tak często zaniedbaną w chwili niebezpieczeństwa; zadaniem ich jest nie tylko pielęgnować chorego, ale przeszkadzać zarazem rozszerzeniu się choroby. »Nie skończylibyśmy, gdybyśmy chcieli wyliczyć wszystkie udoskonalenia hygieniczne, wprowadzone przez założycieli miasta. Każdy obywatel otrzymuje za przybyciem swojem małą broszurę, gdzie są najważniejsze przepisy życia, wskazane przez naukę, wypowiedziane językiem prostym i jasnym. »Widzimy z nich, że doskonała równowaga między wszystkiemi funkcyami człowieka jest koniecznością dla zdrowia, że tak praca jak spokój zarówno niezbędne są dla organów, że zmęczenie jest potrzebne tak dla mózgu, jak dla muszkułów, że dziewięć dziesiątych chorób pochodzi z zarazy, udzielającej się przez powietrze lub przez pokarmy. Mieszkanie i osoba nie jedną powinny przebyć kwarantannę zdrowia, nigdy ich za wiele być nie może. Unikać pobudzającej trucizny, używać ćwiczeń ciała, sumiennie spełniać obowiązki zawodu swego, pić czystą dobrą wodę, jeść mięso i zdrowe, po prostu przyrządzone jarzyny, spać regularnie od siedmiu do ośmiu godzin co noc, takie jest abecadło zdrowia. »Zaczęliśmy od pierwszych zasad założycieli a nieznacznie doszliśmy do tego, ze mówimy o tem dziwnem mieście, jako o rzeczy skończonej. Bo też rzeczywiście, zaledwie pierwsze domy stanęły, następne jakby czarem wyszły z pod ziemi. Kto nie był w Ameryce, ten nie może wyobrazić sobie nagłego wzrostu miast tamże. Puste jeszcze w styczniu 1872 r., wybrane miejsce, liczyło sześć tysięcy domów w 1873 r. Miało ich dziewięć tysięcy i wszelkie swe gmachy gotowe w 1874 r. »Trzeba wyznać, że spekulacya miała też udział swój w tem niesłychanem powodzeniu. Zbudowano wielką ilość domów na gruntach obszernych i nie mających z początku wartości, i odprzedawano je za cenę bardzo umiarkowaną lub odnajmywano pod bardzo skromnymi warunkami. Emigracya zwabiona zupełnym brakiem akcyzy, polityczną niezależnością tego małego odosobnionego zakątka, urokiem nowości, łagodnym klimatem, napełniła wkrótce miasto. Teraz już Miasto-Francya liczy około stu tysięcy mieszkańców. »Ale co najważniejsza i co szczególnie może nas zajmować, że doświadczenia, tyczące się zdrowia, powiodły się jak najzupełniej. W najszczęśliwszych pod tym względem miastach starej Europy lub Nowego świata, śmiertelność roczna nigdy nie okazywała się o wiele co mniejszą jak trzy na sto; w Mieście-Francyi śmiertelność w ciągu tych lat pięciu była tylko jak półtora na sto. I do tej cyfry jeszcze przyczyniła się mała epidemia błotnista, która się pokazała w pierwszym roku. W tym zaś ostatnim, osobno wziętym, cyfra ta równa się tylko jednemu i ćwierć. Zachodzi przytem jedna okoliczność jeszcze ważniejsza; z małym tylko wyjątkiem, wszystkie przypadki śmierci tam zaszłe, były następstwem chorób specyficznych, właściwych i najczęściej dziedzicznych. Choroby przypadkowe były bez porównania rzadsze i mniej niż gdziekolwiek indziej niebezpieczne. Co do właściwych epidemii, tych wcale nie było. »Dalsze rozwijanie się tej próby bardzo będzie zajmujące. Ciekawem będzie mianowicie przekonać się, czy taki sposób życia zastosowany do przepisów nauki, wpływem swoim na całe pokolenie a tembardziej na pokoleń kilka nie osłabi usposobienia do chorób dziedzicznych. »Bez żadnej zarozumiałości możemy się tego spodziewać — pisze jeden z założycieli tego dziwnego miasta, a w tym razie, jakże wielkim będzie rezultat! Ludzie żyjący do dziewięćdziesięciu, lub stu lat, umierający tylko ze starości, jak większa liczba zwierząt, jak rośliny! »Jakże ponętnym jest taki ideał! »Jeżeli jednak wolno nam objawić szczere zdanie nasze, musimy wyznać, że nie bardzo wierzymy, by doświadczenie to stanowczo się udało. Widzimy w niem wadę organiczną i prawdopodobnie zgubną; sprawa ta znajduje się w rękach komitetu, w którym łacińska rasa panuje, i z którego niemiecki żywioł systematycznie był usuwany. Niebezpieczny to objaw! Od czasu jak świat istnieje, wszystko co trwałe robiło się tylko przez Niemców, i nic stanowczego nie zrobi się bez nich. Może być, że założyciele Miasta-Francyi przygotowali grunt, wyjaśnili niektóre szczególne punkty, ale prawdziwie wzorowe miasto ujrzymy dopiero na krańcach Syryi, nie zaś w owym kątku Ameryki«.